Acercamientos
by Yamii-San
Summary: Después de un acercamiento Neji empieza a sentir cosas por TenTen, mientras que ella ayuda a Naruto con Hinata...    Pésimo Summary... lose, pero considero buena la historia... lean
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa!, este es mi primer fic y estoy nerviosa, pero tiene varios capítulos asi que espero que la historia les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ¬¬**

**Ahora si la historia**

**COBARDÍA Y ORGULLO**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea Konoha, el sol brillaba como cualquier día de verano, pero mientras todos descansaban o estaban por ahí, se podía ver a 2 ninjas entrenando arduamente… y Si, eran el heredero del Bouke Neji y la llamada maestra de las armas TenTen Amma, ambos entrenaban violentamente y es que para ellos – para Neji mejor dicho – No existía la palabra descanso.

Habían entrenado desde muy temprano y ya era mediodía y TenTen ya empezaba a sentirse fatigada porque no había desayunado, aún recordaba la razón por la que se había levantado tan temprano y sin desayunar.

FLASHBACK

_Se había despertado al escuchar un golpete, estaba sola en su casa porque sus padres habían decidido pasar unas vacaciones en la aldea de la niebla, pero no tenía ganas de hacer un viaje largo, así que les inventó que tenía deberes de verano y así la dejaron quedarse._

_Se habían ido la noche anterior y se había desvelado y no tenía pensado dormir menos de 10 horas, pero escuchó el golpeteo y fue a abrir pensando en quién podría tener el atrevimiento de despertarla a esa hora, se esperaba a Ino o a Sakura con la excusa de ir de compras o algo así, pero no, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos perla que ella reconocería hasta ebria (A/N TenTen NO toma XD) y dijo:_

_Ne…Neji – Estaba nerviosa y sorprendida_

_Amm… Buenos días TenTen – se puso rojo – Mira, sé que estamos de vacaciones, pero en serio necesito entrenar y… - Se ponía aún más rojo – Necesito a alguien que entrene conmigo…_

_TenTen estaba MUY sorprendida, el genio Hyuuga le estaba insinuando que quería entrenar con ella, sino para que fue a su casa, pero como a ella le encantaba molestarlo le dijo:_

_Ehh… Neji no te entiendo ¿Qué tratas de decirme? – Dijo Con una sonrisa malévola_

_Hmp… Sabes perfectamente lo que trato de decirte así que por favor no me lo hagas más difícil – Dijo con tono frío_

_TenTen comprendió que no podía decir que no era precisamente porque era "Neji Hyuuga" sino porque a estas alturas ella era su mejor amiga y tal vez algo más…_

_INNER: ¿Pero qué estás pensando? Estamos hablando de Neji, el frívolo chico ojiperla, arrogante y que responde con monosílabos._

_Su Inner tenía razón aunque la verdad no quería decirle que no, en verdad quería pasar tiempo con él, así que no dudó un segundo más y le dijo:_

_Está bien "genio" -Tono sarcástico – Solo déjame cambiarme e ir por mis cosas ¿ok?_

_Hmp… - Dijo el Hyuuga_

_Pero TenTen sabía que eso significaba un Sí._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba tan cansada que antes de dar el último golpe calló rendida en el césped sin poder moverse, se sentía realmente mal, su respiración era agitada y sus músculos no respondían, estaba muy cansada.

Neji notó esto y dijo:

Hmp… Ya te cansaste – "Está muy linda" pensaba… INNER: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es tu mejor amiga!

Si, la verdad es que me siento un poco mareada – "Demonios se me está acercando" pensaba para sí.

Entonces si quieres paramos – Dijo acercándose más a ella

TenTen sentía que moriría cuando él se acercaba más a ella, pero él solo se limitó a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando ella la tomó fue tan fuerte el impulso que Neji usó que sus cuerpos se juntaron y sus caras quedaron a muy pocos centímetros, tanto así que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

Entonces el Hyuuga quiso romper el silencio (A/N raro… lo se…)

Pero no pudo y sin darse cuenta tomó a TenTen de la cintura y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos, TenTen sintió que se desmayaría, pero en vez de eso dijo:

Ahh… Neji – Dijo algo tímida

¿Qué pasa? – dijo el Hyuuga sin percatarse de su brazo aún.

Creo que… deberías soltarme ya – Dijo poniéndose un poco roja

Neji no comprendía hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio su brazo en la cintura de TenTen y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso y dijo:

Ahh… sí, claro – dijo quitando su brazo

Bueno Neji... yo… me voy yendo, ya estoy algo cansada… emm… nos vemos luego – Dicho esto se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Hyuuga en señal de despedida

Así TenTen desapareció y cuando Neji no pudo verla ni con su Byakugan, se tocó la mejilla y sintió algo, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

**Ahh… este es mi primer capítulo de este fanfic… Acepto sugerencias, rosas y si no les gustó algo por favor díganmelo y si les gusto pues también ¿no? Hahaha  
Se que el capítulo es corto, pero como es mi primer fic quise empezar de a poco, pero eventualmente irán aumentando.  
Pronto les traere el capitulo 2... esperenlo **

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Mis queridos lectores…. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2… creo que este me salió muchísimo más corto de lo que debería… y perdonen por eso**

**Ahii les va**

Mientras tanto TenTen llegó a su casa y como siempre dejó su equipo en la entrada y se fue a bañar y cuando salió se puso ropa seca y decidió salir a caminar, ya había olvidado que tenía hambre…

Fue al restaurante de ramen porque sabía que ahí encontraría a Naruto… Sí, Naruto, desde que hicieron una misión juntos se consideraban como hermanos, TenTen era como una hermana pequeña para él.

Llegó y saludo al rubio.

Onii-sama!

Ahh… ¡Hola Ten-san! – Dijo volteándose con una gran sonrisa

¿Qué haces? – Dijo TenTen, pero era obvio, comía ramen, era lo que más le gustaba, claro, después de cierta peliazul de ojos perla.

Nada… como ramen – Hizo una pausa – Y… pienso

TenTen se quedó extrañada… Naruto pensando! NO, algo malo pasaba aquí.

Y… ¿En qué piensas? - Dijo finalmente

¿Prometes no contarle a nadie, Onii-san? – Dijo guiñándole el ojo

Pues, claro, Naruto – Dijo sarcástica

Es que… emm… yo… ehh… - No le salían las palabras –

Suéltalo ya! –

Me gusta Hinata! – Dijo rojo a más no poder

Aja… ehh… Siento decirte esto Naruto, pero ya lo sabía – Dijo TenTen con una leve sonrisita

NANI? – Dijo un Naruto muy sorprendido

Hay… Onii – sama, no eres muy sutil que digamos y estoy segura de que toda la aldea lo sabe ya…

¿QUÉ? No puede ser… - Dijo "llorando"

No te preocupes, Hinata es tan distraída que estoy segura que no se ha dado cuenta – Dijo riéndose

¿Y se supone que eso debe alegrarme? – Decía agachando la cabeza

Si!... y ahora que lo has admitido debes declarártele cuanto antes

Estás loca?, mira está bien se lo diré, pero cuando esté seguro de que ella siente lo mismo, ella tampoco disimula mucho

Vale…

Por cierto TenTen… - Sonríe con mirada pícara –

¿Qué pasa? Por qué me miras así? – Dijo asustada

Antes de llegar acá, te vi "practicando" con Neji y… - Sonrisa pícara – cuando los vi, no estaban entrenando exactamente…

TenTen se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo sucedido, no es que le gustara, pero siempre la ponía nerviosa a pesar de que llevaban muchos años siendo amigos, jamás había sentido algo fuera de lo normal hasta hace un par de años, ni ella misma se entendía.

Ehh… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Naruto? – Estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada

¿En serio quieres saberlo? – dijo mirándola arqueando una ceja

No…

Onii – san… ¿Qué hay exactamente entre ese cubo de hielo y tú? (A/N: plagio a Temari XD)

Pues somos buenos amigos… - Ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir

Lo que vi decía otra cosa – Decía arqueando la ceja otra vez

No… es que… yo me había caído y el me sostuvo, nada más – Evidentemente no sabía mentir

¿Segura? Mira que si me entero de que te hizo algo le rompo la cara, de veras! – Hacía aire de presumido

Entonces se abrazaron y TenTen le daba besos en la mejilla, estaban felices con su relajo, sin percatarse de que 2 ojiperlas los miraban de lejos, un poco confundidos y MUY celosos.

**Hehe… bueno hasta aquí con el 2º capítulo… esperen el siguiente que se pondrá aún mejor… Acepto sugerencias y díganme si les gustó por favor….**

**Vi que el primer capítulo fue bastante aceptado y eso me alegra y me ayuda a seguir...**

**Les pido Perdón de antemano si me demoro con algún capítulo… es que ando en los exámenes y bueno… ya saben**

**Dejen Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa! Aquí les traigo el 3º capítulo del fanfic… no se imaginan el esfuerzo sobrehumano que he hecho para poder tener esto listo para hoy, lo hice un poco más largo que los anteriores… espero que les guste…**

**Bueno ahí les va**

TenTen y Naruto se abrazaban y se reían porque tenían – O más bien TenTen tenía – un plan para que Naruto se animara con la peliazul, pero a lo lejos (A/N: mejor dicho a 2 metros de distancia XD) estaban Neji y Hinata sorprendidos por la escena:

Ne…Neji… t-tú ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – Decía un poco triste

S-Sí – Neji no tenía palabras, hasta hace sólo unas horas que habían tenido su primer "acercamiento" y ella venía a tirarse a NARUTO!, se sentía muy traicionado a pesar de que no eran más que amigos.

En ese momento y sin percatarse aún de la presencia de los ojiperla, TenTen accidentalmente besó la comisura de los labios de Naruto haciendo que éste quedara sorprendido, pero ella dijo:

Ayy… perdóname hahahaha, pero es que te moviste, lo siento – No paraba de reírse.

Hahaha, no hay problema Onii-san fue accidente – Decía riéndose

Al ver esto, Hinata y Neji casi se mueren, Hinata estaba a punto de llorar y Neji estaba al borde de matar a golpes al rubio Usumaki.

Entonces fue cuando Naruto se percató de la presencia de los primos Hyuuga y vio a Hinata al borde del llanto y a Neji amenazándolo de muerte con la mirada.

TenTen notó su raro comportamiento y cuando se volteó, casi se muere…

Ahh… Hola Hinata, Neji, exactamente ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están ahí? – Decía TenTen algo avergonzada

El tiempo suficiente – Dijo Neji en tono frío y empujando a Hinata para que salieran del lugar.

Naruto… creo que acabamos de mandar todo al caño – Dijo TenTen

…- no dijo nada, se sentía mal por hacer mal a Hinata y por darle una mala impresión de la situación a Neji.

Ehh… Bueno Onii-sama mejor me voy a casa, ya se está haciendo tarde, hasta luego…

Le dio un abrazo el cual fue correspondido de inmediato, TenTen sintió que Naruto la abrazaba fuerte, así que le dijo:

No te preocupes, todo estará bien – Dicho esto lo soltó y emprendió el camino a su casa

Hasta otra Onii-san – Decía el rubio mientras TenTen se marchaba

Mientras tanto Neji y Hinata llegaron a casa rápido, ignorando las preguntas de Hiashi y se encerraron en el cuarto de Hinata.

Hinata, tranquila que Usumaki me las va a pagar todas – Dijo con tono frío

Neji, no tienes que hacer eso por mí, seguro que Naruto me aclarará las cosas luego – Dijo aún algo desanimada

Es que… no lo hago sólo por ti, también lo hago por mí

Es-espera un m-momento, que tiene ver Narut… Espera un segundo, no tiene que ver con él… ¿tiene que ver con TenTen cierto? – decía con una sonrisita

… - No dijo nada, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo decía todo

Hinata sonrió de nuevo y le dijo:

Sabía que este día llegaría, p-pero jamás pensé que fuera ella, bueno… si te soy sincera si lo pensé – Sonreía

Hmp… pero no andes diciendo por ahí – Dijo Neji desviando la mirada

¡LO ADMITISTE! – Gritaba Hinata

Pero Neji le tapó la boca y le dijo:

Shhh! Cállate que el resto del mundo no tiene que enterarse de eso

Vale, pero entonces ¿por qué no le has dicho nada?

Pues… por 2 razones, porque es mi mejor amiga y porque si no siente lo mismo arruinaría esa amistad y 2… porque ya vi que se trae algo con ese Naruto

¡NOO! Yo… s-sé que él me lo explicará todo cuando lo vea

De acuerdo, pero que sea pronto porque….

No terminó porque Hinata salió corriendo a buscar a Naruto y se alegró un poco ya que no quería decirle que se pondría mal si resultaba que SU TenTen estaba con ese rubio descerebrado.

INNER: ¿Cómo que TU TenTen? Ella no es nada tuyo aunque no te guste.

Hinata iba caminando inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra algo y casi cae, pero ese algo le tomó de la mano… ella cerró los ojos y en cuanto los abrió vio un rubio de ojos celestes, era Naruto.

Hi-nata – Dijo sorprendido el rubio y sin soltarla aún

Naruto… - No sabía que decir, bueno su sabía, pero no sabía cómo –

Oye… sobre lo que vieron… Etto… - se sonrojó –

Hinata decidió dejarlo hablar, tenía muchas preguntas, pero quería que él le explicara lo que vio.

Lo que pasó con TenTen fue un accidente, estábamos felices porque ella me había resuelto un problema y yo… me moví y pasó lo que vieron tú y Neji – Dijo muy apenado

Está bien…

¿NANI?... o sea que me perdonas? – Pensó que no tenía por qué pedirle perdón, sólo sentía que debía hacerlo.

Si, si dices que fue un accidente, te creo…

¡SII!... qué bueno… de veras! – Sonrisa

Pero… al que tienes que convencer es a Neji, está furioso y sé que a la primera oportunidad que tenga te hará daño. – baja la cabeza –

Ehh?... y eso por qué? – No entendía que hacía Neji metido en todo eso

Es que… no se lo digas a nadie, pero… a Neji le g-gusta TenTen

NANI! – Estaba MUY sorprendido, no lo podía creer

Así es… yo tampoco lo creía al principio

HA!... ¿Quién diría que el cubito de hielo de Konoha se enamoraría de mi Onii-san?

Mjm – No sabía que más decirle hasta que notó que Naruto aún tomaba su mano y se puso más roja que nunca

Hinata… ¿qué te ocurre? - Pero él sabía lo que le pasaba, ya muchos le habían dicho lo que provocaba en la peliazul y no lo creía hasta hace poco que descubrió que sentía cosas por ella

N-n-nada hehehe – Sabía que su sonrojo se hacía notar mucho

Oye Hinata – Dijo arrinconándola a la pared – ¿me acompañas a tomar algo? – Sonrisita

Ehh…ehh…ehh… E-está bien – se puso MUY roja y esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio

Bueno… entonces vamos

H-Hai

Y se fueron

**Y… aquí termina la 3ra parte de este fanfic… como ya les dije estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder que lean esto… espero que les guste y por favor perdonen si me demoro con el próximo que ando en exámenes y me es difícil sacar tiempo libre… acepto sugerencias :D**

**Dejen Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! MATENME MATENME MATENME, seguro que a estas alturas me quieren pegar un tiro… he estado demasiados meses sin actualizar y sé que ahora todos estarán con garras dispuestos a matarme, pero antes quisiera decirles que hay una razón… todo este tiempo que no actualicé fue porque había perdido mi cuaderno dónde escribo los fics! Y esa fue la tragedia griega que me llevo a todo esto, pero hace unos días lo encontré, pero no subía nada porque andaba media enferma y todo eso, pero bueno antes de encabronarlos más acá está el fanfic! DISFRUTEN**

**Capítulo 4!**

TenTen fue a casa de Hinata (También casa de Neji) para verla y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Al entrar vio que su tío Hiashi no estaba, así que fue directo al cuarto de Hinata, pero cuando abrió la puerta no vio a Hinata, sino a Neji...

**(A/N: la clásica haha xD). **Estaba quitándose la camisa y TenTen sintió que se ponía roja, estaba apenas entrando, pero se detuvo al cruzar una pierna por la puerta… No se atrevía a decir o hacer nada, pero al intentar salir hizo un ruido minúsculo, pero que el Hyuuga pudo oír e inmediatamente se volteó.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en tono frío y seco

Ehh… pues yo venía a ver a Hinata, pero veo que no está, Etto… bueno, yo me voy... Hasta otra – Dijo yéndose por la puerta, pero algo la haló hacia adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tú no te irás hasta que me digas que te traes con Usumaki – Decía con tono híper molesto.

Etto… pues, espera un momento! – Subió el tono - ¿Por qué demonios yo tengo que explicarte que hago o dejo de hacer con Naruto?... Ni que fuéramos que…

Tenía razón, él no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle explicaciones, pero simplemente no se quedaría con esa duda, oh no, rendirse no estaba en sus planes.

El silencio se hizo presente y TenTen intentó zafarse del brazo de Neji, pero cuando apenas logró zafarse un poco él la tomó por el otro brazo y la empujó hacia él, quedando frente a frente.

Ne-Neji… - Dijo TenTen un poco aturdida

¿Y si yo te lo pido?

¿Ehh? – No entendía muy bien que pasaba por la cabeza de Neji

¿Y si yo te pido que me digas que te traes con ese idiota de Naruto?

De acuerdo "genio" – Dijo sarcásticamente – Te diré, pero prométeme que no dirás nada

Hmp… - Dijo virando los ojos

Pues… la verdad es que a Naruto le gusta Hinata, pero es muy penoso y estábamos así de felices porque a mí se me había ocurrido un plan para que se le declarara…

Esa parte la entiendo, pero… Por qué demonios… lo besaste? Por qué?

Fue un accidente, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y él se movió – se ponía cada vez más molesta

Está bien… te creo

Gracias… supongo – usaba su tono sarcástico, se zafó del agarre y se estaba yendo por la puerta cuando oyó a Neji decir:

¿Estás enojada? – Decía muy apenado

No, Neji, no lo estoy – Mientras decía esto, se le acercó al Hyuuga y lo besó en la mejilla (A/N: Otra vez… x3)

No fue corto, lo tomó de los hombros y besó su mejilla con suavidad y cuando se separó vio que Neji se había sonrojado, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ella salió por la puerta, el corazón de Neji empezó a latir a millón, sentía calor y cosquillas en el estómago, se sentía patético por todas esas cosas que estaba experimentando. "Es imposible que me haya enamorado y mucho menos de TenTen" – Pensaba

TenTen estaba igual o per que él, sentía que el corazón se le salía por el pecho, sabía exactamente lo que había hecho, pero no sabía cómo había reaccionado Neji. Tenía un poco de miedo, se sentía estúpida por haber hecho eso sólo por un impulso.

…Mientras Tanto Naruto se encontraba con Hinata en el parque tomando un batido, no se dirigían ni una palabra, todo era callado, hasta que Naruto decidió romper el hielo diciendo cualquier estupidez (A/N: como siempre xD)

Oye Hinata…

¿Si... qué pasa? – Decía curiosa

Tú… estás enojada por… lo que pasó con TenTen? – Dijo sonrojándose

Para nada… me dijiste que fue un accidente y te creo…

Me alegro mucho… DE VERAS!

Sí, pero recuerda que debes convencer de eso a Neji, sino e-estoy segura q-que te ma-tara – Dijo un poco triste

Naruto se sintió asustado por un momento, pero luego recordó que Neji sentía cosas por su hermanita, creyó que podía usar eso a su favor.

Lo sé Hinata, él podría matarme, pero no te preocupes vas a ver que arreglaré todo.

Hi!

¿Sabes algo? – Decía naruto más serio de lo usual

Dime…

Jamás creí que ese cubito de hielo pudiera amar a alguien y menos a TenTen, digo es que… son tan… diferentes

Lo sé y sinceramente creo que esa es la razón de que se quieran, porque son muy diferentes uno del otro… opuestos diría yo

El viento soplaba y movía la larga cabellera de Hinata de una manera que Naruto amaba, amaba su cabello, amaba su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, su sonrojo y sobre todo sus ojos… su mirada… siempre tan serena y tranquila, conclusión: Estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

No sabía si era tarde o no para intentar algo, pero no le importaba, él haría algo si… o sí.

Hinata… tengo que decirte algo que es muy importante para mí

Mmm? Dime que pasa

Yo… pues… - Vamos Naruto recuerda lo que TenTen te dijo

Naruto... tu… - No podía creerlo, estaba casi segura de lo que le diría

ME GUSTAS! Y por favor dame una oportunidad… yo sé que has sufrido por mi culpa y que no te vi antes y… *paja paja paja paja paja* (A/N: Dejenmeee! xD)

Sí

Nani? – Ni él mismo se lo creía

Sí, quiero estar contigo Naruto

WEEEEE! SIII, SOY TAN FELIZ!

Y sin chistar ni mucho menos pedir permiso, agarró a Hinata de la cintura y la besó y ella le correspondió sin más, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Era el momento que ambos soñaron (A/N: Hinata muchísisisisimo más que Naruto) Pero momento soñado al fin y al cabo.

Mientras tanto…

Una TenTen con el corazón latiéndole a millón bajaba rápidamente las escaleras hacia la salida, esperando que Neji se olvidara de lo que acababa de pasar, pero mientras tanto…

Neji pensaba… "Este sentimiento, esta necesidad que tengo de abrazarla, de protegerla y de… - Se detuvo un momento ante la idea – Be-sarla", no lo dudó un segundo más, iría por TenTen para aclarar las cosas… Conocía su casa… Sabía por tiempo que TenTen aún no salía de la casa y cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera, la vio… girando el pomo de la puerta lentamente (A/N: que conveniente no?), y dio un salto enorme y la tomó por detrás atrayéndola hacia él y la abrazó, muy fuerte.

Ne-Neji ¿Qué te ocurre? - Estaba confundida, roja y nerviosa…

TenTen… ¿Qué es esto que siento? –dijo con tono triste

Ehh?

Me late fuerte el corazón, tengo cosquillas en el estómago, algo me oprime el pecho y sólo puedo pensar en una cosa…

Eso… se llama estar… enamorado Neji – Le dijo la verdad, nada más que eso

En ese caso… - La oprimió más fuerte hacia él – TenTen hace mucho quiero hacer algo (A/N: Mentirosooo! Es nomas desde la mañana .)

¿Qué cosa? – Sabía lo que venía, pero debía controlar sus impulsos, o si no lo echaría todo al carajo

Pero primero… - y antes de que TenTen pudiera reaccionar el rompió las ligas que sostenían su cabello… soltándolo y dejando ver una larga cabellera castaña – Quería verte con el pelo suelto antes de hacer esto – Le agarra la cintura –

Neji… yo… - No pudo terminar

La había callado con un beso.

El beso se profundizó y TenTen pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji y una de las manos de Neji se enterró en el sedoso cabello de ella.

Ninguno había experimentado una sensación así antes.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo les importaban sus sentimientos.

**Este fue el último capítulo! Pero… esperen! Falta el Epílogo y para compensarlos a todos los que leyeron esto antes y como forma de disculparme… les traigo el Epílogo en 5 o 10 minutos contando desde que subo esto… Ojalá y les haya gustado porque ustedes y sus Reviews hacen que mi trabajo valga la penaa *lloraa***

**Inner: quisieraas callarte?... como si te tomaras esto enserio**

**Tefi: PUES FIJATE QUE SIII!**

**Inner: que noo**

**Tefii Que siii**

**Inner: que noo**

**Tefii: que siii**

**Mary Ann: CALLENSEE LAS 2! Se lo tome o no enserio yo era la más interesada en leer esto y no me lo arruinarán *les pega a las 2 y se va tirando la puerta***

**Tefii e Inner: se enojó… bueno… n.n ADIOOOOOOS!**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	5. Epílogo

**De acuerdo… ahora si que es el final… acá les traigo el epílogo y para no aburrirlos más y antes de que saquen sus trinches y antorchas los dejo con el epílogo.**

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la casa de ella (A/N: para… intimar O.o, si saben a lo que me refiero x3), y al entrar se encontraron con una gratificante sorpresa, TenTen y Neji mínimo tragándose el uno a otro… y como Naruto es Naruto dice:

*Cof Cof* - Los 2 se inmutaron y miraron apenados al par que estaba en la puerta y se separaron se golpe.

Ejem… Citaré a TenTen "Neji y yo no tenemos absolutamente NADA, sólo somos amigos" PAJA! Si esto es que no hay nada, no quiero saber cómo es cuando si hay – Decía el rubio

Etto… - Dijeron Neji y TenTen al unísono

Haha, es broma chicos no me hagan caso, es más… ven aquí TenTen – Toma a la chica del brazo y la abraza, al igual que Hinata con Neji.

Bueno… que les parece si oficializamos esto con un poco de RAMEN!

NOOOOOO! – Gritaron los otros 3

Waaaaaa! - *Llora cataratas estilo anime*

Y... q-que tal si vamos al pa-parque a ver el atardecer? – Propuso Hinata y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Y ahí estaban… dos parejas unidas por el destino, abrazadas viendo un hermoso atardecer de verano.

Y ese sería el primero de muchísimos atardeceres hermosos que verían juntos…

Porque eso era lo único que les importaba… Estar Juntos

FIN

**ALFIN! Lo terminé! Y de nuevo pido disculpas por el eeeeenorme retraso que tuve.. espero que me perdonen y acá les traje de una vez el epílogo… nada de esperas.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y un especial agradecimiento a mi amiga Mary Ann, que si ella no hubiera estado detrás de mí jamás lo hubiera terminado.**

**Gracias otra vez y hasta otra fanfic! Los quieroooooo**


End file.
